AF1/Transcript
Himari is running down a road. Her skirt is longer than most school uniform skirts would be, symbolizing her sukeban status. Himari (narrating): I’m Himari Kagayaki. Pleasure to meet you! I’m my school’s most infamous sukeban, but I’m gonna leave that life behind. I wanna be an ultra-cute idol! I’ve been training hard, and all my gang friends are cheering me on! There’s nothing stopping me! (Opening sequence) Himari is still running. She trips over something and falls on her face. Himari: OWWWWW! ???: Are you okay? Himari: *Gets up* I think I’ll be fine! ???: Good. *Begins walking away* Himari: Hey, wait! ???: What is it? Himari: I’m Himari. What’s your name? ???: Rena. Rena Kobayashi. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to get to Starlight Academy. Himari: You’re auditioning, too?! Rena: You, too? That’s a lucky coincidence. Himari: Let’s head there, together! Rena: I guess that wouldn’t hurt. Himari: All right! Let’s make a run for it! Rena: *Nods* Meanwhile... ???: Seiya! Let’s watch the Starlight auditions together! Rena’s gonna perform! Seiya: Okay, okay. Back at Starlight... Himari: *Looks at the line* There’s a lot of people here! Rena: There are a lot of girls who wanna become idols, after all. There are 10,000 applications sent in. 1,000 get letters of approval to come audition and 50 actually make it into the school. Himari: I didn’t get a letter of approval... Rena: What? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! Himari: I didn’t know we needed one... Rena: Then why are you here?! Himari: To become an idol! Obviously! Rena: You can’t! You’ll get turned away! Himari: Ehhhhh? The can’t make a special case? Rena: No. You’ll have to try again next year... Himari: Oh no... Well, in that case... *Turns around* Good luck, Rena! Make sure I see you on my TV someday! Rena: Okay... Thank you... Himari: *Walks home* I’m back. Himari‘s mom: That was quick. Himari: I learned that I had to have a letter of approval from Starlight to audition. I guess this just isn’t my time... *Smiles, but tears up and runs upstairs* Ugh... *Grabs her bat, Satoshi, and lays on her bed* I really, really wanted this... At Starlight... Announcer: Rena Kobayashi? Rena: Yes... Announcer: Is Rena Kobayashi here? Rena: Yes! At Himari’s house... Himari: Just when I thought I’d made it out of this delinquent hole, Satoshi... Himari’s sister: Talking to your bat again? Himari: Hiyori? When did you...? Hiyori: I’ve been listening. *Sits down on Himari’s bed* You want this, right? Himari: *Nods* Yeah... Hiyori: Then why aren’t you auditioning? Himari: ‘Cuz I can’t... Hiyori: Himari. I’ve been your twin for 15 years, and not once have you let the rules keep you from giving up. Go for it. You’ve got more passion than anyone else. Himari: But I don’t wanna be like this anymore. Hiyori: You’ve said this yourself many, many times: "Rules are limits. And by breaking a rule, you also break a limit." Himari: Rules are limits... *smiles* Thanks! I’m gonna go give it everything I’ve got! *Looks at her gang’s bandana on her wrist. She takes it off and uses it to tie her hair into a ponytail* See ya! *Runs down the stairs and out the door. She gets in her bike and starts pedaling towards Starlight* Later... Announcer: And the 50th student admitted is... Kobayashi Rena! Rena: Yay—! Himari: *Opens the doors* I’m Himari Kagayaki! And I’m here for the audition! Rena: Himari-san...?! *Smiles* Announcer: The auditions are over! Himari: Rules are limits! And by breaking a rule, you also break a limit! ???: Let her audition. Announcer: But, Headmistress Kiriya... Aoi: I want to see her perform. Announcer: Okay... Himari: Thank you! A little while later... Himari: *Standing in front of a table full of cards* Aoi: Pick whichever ones you like. Himari: *Nods and picks out the Pink Sparkle Coord’s pieces* All right! I’m ready! Aoi: Then head to the fitting room. Himari: *Nods, goes to the fitting room and changes into her coord* Aoi: Let’s see how this turns out... Himari: *Performs Idol Activity... but with her very own choreography. She manages a special appeal at the end* Aoi: *Stares* Himari-chan... You’re in! That kind of boldness isn’t something you see every day! Himari: Really?! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts